Brother My Brother
by JustRandomPerson
Summary: Tell what are we fighting for? We got to end this war. We should love one another, can't we just pretend this war never began. We face each other from different sides the anger burns. Can't remeber why. it's kinda crazy to face such pain. Our foolish pride makes us hate this way We watch our world fall apart. Tell me what good is it when you lose your By Blessid Union of Souls
1. Nightmare come true

My story starts in a time and place that some of you may find familiar. But there are many different worlds, different dimensions and this is the one I've roamed for decades.

I was born in a loving family with a mother, father and two brothers. Do to circumstances, that I'm not willing to elaborate on right now, it ended up being just me and my brothers, Cole and Lucas. Cole taught me the finer things like playing the piano, violin, etiquettes and such. While Lucas taught me how to sneak up on people, burp and annoy Cole with my pan flute skills. All was well with the world. But then my nightmares started. Very vivid and real, so real that every single one of them came true. I was 6 when my worst nightmare came true.

It was a normal day like any other. My last nightmare was weeks ago and already forgotten. We were eating breakfast when suddenly a Molotov cocktail flew through our window. Lucas immediately threw himself on me while Cole put out the fire. Before we could check if we were all OK another one flew through another window and we heard banging of wood on wood. Lucas said in a panic state "There trying to break in! What do we do, Cole!" Cole answered in a very calm demeanor "What we planned brother. Take Loreen and warn father and mother." "NO, Please don't make me leave! Please! Cole! Lucas!" I screamed. The door budged and all my hopes of staying vanished "Lucas, take her away! NOW!" Cole ran for the door while Lucas picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and ran to the basement where they had dug a tunnel to the stables.

**Back in the house**

"Where is the little monster! I will not ask you again!" The mayor smacked Cole with the end of his pistol. " You Will Never Find Her" Cole was beaten up pretty badly but what every they did he would never betray his family. NEVER! "Perhaps this will make you change your mind. Bring her in!" The bakers boy brought in a chocolate colored women in. "Bennett?!" "I am sorry Cole. They threatened to kill Emily" "I understand. Everything for our family."

**In the stables**

"Do you understand, Little Sister? " "Yes, Lucas but I don't want to." Lucas tried to comfort his little sister but he knew nothing would except him and Cole singing there special lullaby. "You must Loreen. Father and Mother must be warned. Can you do that, Little Sister?" "I will try. For You and Cole. NOT for mother and father." He kissed me on the forehead, moved away and slapped the horse to spur it on. That was the last time I saw my brothers in our natural lives.

* * *

I hope it's good start. It's my first try at a fanfiction. So all the pointers are welcome :)


	2. Revenge that would never come

I never made it to my parents. Halfway through the night, the horse got tired and tripped. Breaking one of its legs and taking me down with it. Everything went black and by the time I woke it was night again. I heard voices, familiar voices. 'What part of Not killing them did you not understand!" It was the mayor who answered "But Sire, they wouldn't yield the location of the girl. So we made the witch push harder…" "TO HARD!" the other voice shouted before I heard a bone crackling snap and everything went silent. I wanted to lift myself up but before I could do so, I was stopped by someone. "Hush child, you are safe." It was the Bennett witch, she was the one who killed my brothers! My eyes filled with tears of rage but I was not given the time to react on my feelings. A searing pain and heat took control of my body. Doubling over from the pain I fell to the floor and yet again I blacked out.

I woke to the feeling of an embrace and a gentle hand stroking me. "What is the meaning of this, witch!" the strangers voice asked angrily. I opened my eyes and saw a middle aged man with sleek blond hair and blue eyes. He looked furious and his fury was directed at me! "My apologies Sire, she's but a kittling and she was startled by you." He looked at me and held is hand out. "Give her to me." "Please Sire." The Bennett witch pleaded. "Now!" She grabbed me by the neck. To frightened to notice that she did so with one hand and that "Sire" had to lift me to his line of sight. "You are lucky that I have a weakness for strong and beautiful females." He said. "Do it again and you will find yourself less lucky."

It was then I noticed the claw marks on his face, slowly fading. Realization kicked in, I was a cat. The Bennett witch turned me into a cat! I started cursing but found that only hisses and wailing came out. Which earned me an angry look from the man holding me. I tried to explain but nothing but miauws came out. I sighed, looked at the man and decided. I licked him on the spots were the claw marks where. His face softened and he lowered me onto his arms and started stroking me. "Apology excepted." "Sire, the matter of the child." The witch tried to change the subject. "Do you wish me to perform a tracking spell?" "No need. I know where she is. And right now she is untouchable. Sinead and Eyolf will be protecting her." "Her parents Sire?" "Yes, but only in blood. Her brothers were the one that raised her. Which was one of the reasons I did not want them dead." "One Sire?" "Yes one." He said with irritation and warning in his voice. If she inquired further there would be consequences. "Pack your belongings witch. We leave for home." "Yes Sire."

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Hope it get's more views and reviews as I update. *keeping fingers crossed*


	3. A new home in a New World

After several years of living with my strange new family, and many failed attempted to kill the Bennett witch, we found ourselves in "The New World". It was there I would found out my ability to protect the ones I love. In this part of my life, the Bennett Witch had died, a spell gone wrong no less, and her daughter and Emily, which had grown to be my best friend, was chosen to be Sire's witch.

We had just arrived at our new home and when I saw the grounds around the house I was so excited. "_I can't wait to start exploring_!" I purred in Emily's arms. She smiled at me and placed me on the ground. "As long as you are back in time for your bath." I froze were I stood, slowly turning my head "_Do I Have To" _ "A cat of your prestige should be properly groomed." was her answer. It was then I noticed Sire observing us and he said "Perhaps it would be wise to keep her inside." Before I could miauw to complain he pointed his finger up. "Just for the time being. We do not want you to get lost, now would we?" he said with a sparkle of pleasure in his eyes. "Yes Sire." And she picked me up and we walked in to our new home. And on to my bath.

**Bath Time**

"_He knows damn well that I do not get lost_! _He is planning something, Emily! I just know it. I can feel it in my tail"_ I started wagging my tail like a dog. Emily squealed and said in a stern voice "Stop your mischiefs, it is not our place to question Sire's actions… "Or anything else!" She added in a more authorized voice. I stayed silent for the rest of the day, planning and brooding a way to figure out what he was planning. And I prayed to the gods that curiosity would not kill this cat.

After my decision to stalk Sire from dawn till dusk, I found myself, after weeks of meetings and dinners, non the wiser. It was like he knew I was listening into his conversations. And Emily had grown more distant the past few days as well. It was when I decided to start stalking him at night that I saw Emily and Sire stopping there conversation the minute I came in hearing range. She was involved to but how?

* * *

I do hope that you all are enjoing the story. I promise that the original cast will be appearing soon.


	4. What is that cat up to?

Luna has been stalking me for weeks now but not today. She had been eerily absent from dawn till dusk. I walked into my study, poured myself a drink and sat in my favorite chair in front of the fireplace. As I watched the fire I must have fallen asleep. Because when I woke, I found Luna curled up in my lap. I had  
not noticed her entering the room and settling herself in my lap. After all those years it was surprising and infuriating to find someone that could sneak  
up on me like that. "So this is your new tactic?!" Nipping my drink I automatically started to scratch her behind the ear. Which earned me a nice and southing purr that lulled me right back to sleep.

Next morning I was shook a wake by Emily. "Sire, the amulet is ready." Before answering I looked down and felt a pinch of disappointment when I did not see Luna there. Emily held out a beautiful silver pendant with Celtic knots and rose branches carved in to it. On the other side there was a carving of male deer and a wolf standing across from each other. Between them there stood a woman like figure, holding her arms spread to stop the buck and wolf from attacking each other.

"It is fitting and a bit ironic that the pendant given to me by Sinead and Eyolf would be needed for the spell." I took the amulet and hung it around my neck, under my blouse, hidden from plain sight. "How will I know if the amulet is working?" "Trust me Sire, you will know and you will be glad that I made it work into an amulet instead of just casting the spell." Emily smiled at me, something that I never saw her do before, not near my presents. But her smile faded fast when she realized that she was doing so in my presents. "My apologies Sire. I…" "No need, Emily. Would you be so kind to find out where our little bundle of joy is and send her my way." "Yes Sire."


	5. A sudden suprise

It felt nice, the way I fell asleep in his arms. It felt loved, safe and wanted. The last time I felt that way, was the last time Lucas and Cole had to comfort me after my last nightmare. Tears stinged my eyes, still after 12 years, but they never fall from eyes. Like my nightmares, the tears have not appeared since I was turned into a cat. I was deep in thought, when Emily found me and told that Sire required my presence in the study. Arriving there I found it to be empty. I settled myself on the mantel of the fireplace so I could watch the people passing by. But non where the one I was waiting for.

_I woke and found that I was still in the study. I looked around and found Sire and a client talking. "Please Sire, I need more to make the investment…" __**Knock Knock Knock **__"Good day to you Sires. Let me introduce myself, I'm Ferdinant Castello." He took of his hat and made a very graceful bow. He the tilted his head up and said "And you have something my masters wishes back." He moved, so suddenly I could barely follow, and snapped the clients neck like it was a twig. Then he faced Sire "Any last words Elijah? Before I send you to where you belong." "Yes, I took many thing from your masters but none of them that I can return to them. So what is it they want so that they had to send you, my friend." "Always questions." He smirked, took one stride and plunged a stake through Elijah's hart. Ferdinant whispered something in his ear before he tore of his head. I stood frozen on the mantel unable to do anything except feeling helpless and useless, like I was to my brothers. Ferdinant kneeled and took something from Elijah's hand and neck. As he rose, he turned and walked my way He reached for me and I attacked._

As I swatted at the hand, slashing it open, I noticed a ring, Sires ring. I immediately turned into a ball and awaited my punishment that would follow. Instead he grabbed me in the neck and, taking place in his favorite chair, placed me in his lap, stroking me and looking at me very intently. Bewildered I looked at him "_Why are you not angry with me? You said there would be consequences if I would strike you again?!"_ He looks at me and smiles and widens as I say to myself "_By the Gods. I wish you could hear me, so I could get some answers__!"_ With a sparkle in his eyes he answers "Wish Granted."

**Several Months Later**

"_Please Elijah, I'm begging you don't do this_. _You saw what happened. Please don't talk to him, PLEASE__!" _ "Afraid that I will not be around to fill your tummy and scratch you behind the ears." I swatted at his attempt to scratch me behind the ears. I hissed at him, tears welling in my eyes. "_Not funny, Elijah. I'm serious. You died__!" _ I leaped of his lap and jumped on the mantel but before I could blink he was in front of me, caressing my cheek. "So am I, Moonbeam. Nothing of the sorts will happen. Because I have y…" " _I froze! Remember__!"_ "Very clearly but we are both prepared now." **Knock Knock Knock **"Sire, there is someone here to speak to you about a loan. Should I send him in?" "Please Do." As the servant walked a way he spoke "And I have to know what it is Ferdinant's masters want from me."


	6. Who knew?

**Thanks to all of you who are accually reading this. I am absolutely Thrilled everytime I see My views rise :D**

**Really Really hope that some of you will leave a Review. Want to know what you all think.**

* * *

Everything went as Luna dreamed. The client was begging and pleading when Ferdinant arrived. He introduced himself and killed the client. While he strode to worth me, I saw a single tear escape from Luna's eyes. Then Ferdinant plunged the stake in my heart. As he whispered the answer to me, we both heard a growl. Ferdinant turned to find a panther coming straight at him. Before he could draw a knife from under his jacket, the panther pounced him. He tried to fend it off, her off because I knew it was my Moonbeam. "Please ma'am I'm here to rescue you. You father and mother send to…" Before he could continue she bit in his neck, tearing his juggler and crushing his windpipe. After his heart stopped, the panther stepped away from him, and me. Looking at me with fright and disbelieve. " _I am sorry, Elijah."_ And she ran.

After hours of searching, I found her, in her cat form, curled up under my bed. "I thought we were beyond this my Moonbeam." She looked at me with terror in her eyes. "Please Moonbeam, I love you, even more so now." She slowly crawled to me and when she was in grabbing range I did so, putting her into my arms and whispering sweet nothings to her as I walked to my bed. As I pulled back the sheets she spoke . "_Why are you not…"_ "Shhh you were not afraid when I told you that I was a vampire and somehow I already knew you were different. And that fact was only confirmed today." I lay in bed with her on my chest, trying to sooth her as she still looked at me with fright. "_Did you mean … I mean did you… I" _ "More than I ever felt for someone in a very long time." At that she licked my cheek and purred which lulled me to sleep.

* * *

** A little short and boring but I had to rewrite a few things before it would fit into where I wanted to go.**

**And I promise that Damon and Stefan and all the rest will make there appearance soon!**


	7. Goodbye

**Few months later**

"Focus Luna! If you do not I am Dead!" "_Stop pushing me Emily! It does not help__!"_"I have faith in you Moonbeam. You can do this." Elijah look at her with love and patients. That was all it took. I felt the pain and heat again but this time it faded faster. I turned into a panther. _"I did it! I did it!" _I pounced Elijah and start licking his face. He laughed and held me in a playful headlock. "Yes, yes you did." "Sire?" Elijah stood up with me never leaving his side, it has been that way ever since the night we shared a bed. I did not sleep in his bed after that but the moment he woke until the moment he went to bed, I was at his side.

**Elijah's Point of view**

As always he was training His Moonbeam to control her shifts. All it often took was an encouraging word from him. Today was no different. She made sure that she was never far from him. He liked the feeling of being loved like this. It has been so long, he never wanted it to end. "What is it." "A woman is here to see you. She says that she is a servant of Ms. Sinead and Mr. Eyolf and that she comes in peace." "Send her to my study." "Yes Sire."

**In the study**

Elijah sat in his chair with Luna, as panther, at his side, stroking her head. A red haired women walked in and made a curtsy. "My Lord, I am Moira Dughal and I am here to negotiate the release of Princess Loreen." She nodded to worth Luna. "_Me? What does she mean by this Elijah? My parents are not looking for me , they never cared!?" _ "Hush Moonbeam, I will explain later." Was all he could say right now. "You are able to talk to her? She understands?" "If you wish to negotiate, then negotiate. The rest does not concern you." Her tone of voice irritated him immensely. "Very well, My masters are prepared to give you leanness if you are willing to give them their daughter back." "Hahahaha, Leanness? I have done many things and leanness will not cut it my dear. I want full immunity." "Immunity?! For killing and turning their Sons! No!" A growl/hiss escaped from Loreen._ "You?! You were behind Lucas and Cole's death!? I TRUSTED YOU!"_ He knew then that he should have told her everything from the beginning. Because now she was attacking him with full intention of  
killing him, using everything he taught her. He did not fight back, she stopped and looked at him with anger but most of all betrayal. "_This will be the last time you will see me. Goodbye Elijah."_

**Luna's Point of view**

She ran, away from the place she called home, her second family and she void to find out what happened to her brothers, they turned, Moira said. Into what and could it be reversed? She would find out and she knew her nightmare would help her.

She knew, dreamed, that an object, a stone, would be the answer to her questions. And that a beautiful brown, curled haired, browned eyed vampire named Katerina held it. And that she could be found in a place called Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Next chapter Loreen will meet one of the Salvator brothers and befriend Elena, Caroline and BFF Bonnie!**


End file.
